Unexpected
by Hopey888
Summary: This story is shipping Jeremy and Tyler in season 1 of the vampire diaries. Sounds weird cause it is


Tyler opened his eyes, glanced next to were he was laying, rubbed his eyes then realisation set in as the morning sun lightly shone through the little gaps in the curtain. He blinked several times as quick visions of the night Before flashed through his mind. The haze of alcohol was still in his system as he stood up. Again he looked around the room and looked at the sleeping body in the bed next to him.

'What the hell happened last night,' he muttered to himself in his husky morning voice. He quietly cleared his throat as he fixed his shirt and put it on. He quickly snuck out of the room, making sure he didn't wake the sleeping body, with his shoes in his left hand and his phone in his right. The house was silent, so silent it was deafening. He grabbed for the front door, then made his quick escape.

The morning sun glistened through the trees and Tyler jogged home from the Gilbert house.

All he could think about, as he strode home, was the night before. The make outs, the feeling of a body against his and the sexual tension between them both. He just couldn't admit this. Not to himself or anyone else. How did it get this far?

After shots and shots of vodka, tequila and of course the bitter taste of beer. He realised his deep hidden feelings were on the verge of being exposed. But as the night had gone on he found his feelings were mutual. He would glance over and wink, just to get one in return. As midnight past, and gradually the people faded away. Tyler found the perfect time for him and his drunk body to make the first move. It started with a light kiss behind the trees in the forest near the cemetery where the first summer vacation party was held.

He looked up into Jeremy's eyes as he bit his lip ever so lightly. Jeremy kissed him back, the kiss deepened. They were both suspended in time as there lips met over and over again.

Tyler lead Jeremy to his car, where he pushed Jeremy up against it and lightly pressed his body against it. They kissed some more before heading back to Jeremy's house and room.

The laid next to each other on their sides, with there eyes locked on each other. Jeremy had his arm out, playing with Tyler's hair as he started to fall asleep. Jeremy woke him up with a quick kiss and as Jeremy went to pull away back to his laying position, Tyler grabbed him and pulled him close again for more kissing.

Jeremy's body was firmly against Tyler's as there kisses deepened. Tyler grabbed Jeremy as they flipped themselves over so Tyler was now on top, lightly grinding against Jeremy. Tyler pulled his and Jeremy's shirts off then continued their kissing.

Jeremy held tightly onto Tyler's warm and smooth back. Jeremy ran his fingers up and down Tyler's spine then gently gave him back tickles. He started lowering his hands then he grabbed Tyler's hips.

Tyler lightly moaned as Jeremy pulled him in. Jeremy broke the kiss then went to Tyler's neck where he began to kiss and lightly bite. Tyler moved back then slowly started kissing down Jeremy's neck, chest and stomach.

Tyler shook from his thoughts of the night before and he began to move faster in the warm summer air to his home. He jumped as his phone buzzed then glanced down to see Vickies name pop up.

'Shit,' Tyler muttered as he read the text from the girl he was meant to love.

As a few hours past Tyler got his head around everything and decided what had happened the night before can't happen again. Tyler arrived to the mystic grill where he saw Matt sitting with Jeremy. His face flushed hot red and he made eye contact with Jeremy. They held their gaze until Matt cleared his throat and began to speak.

'Look I know you two both like my sister but I'm sick of your constant fighting. Tyler that's Elenas brother. They have both gone through enough.'

Both boys shocked, looked at Matt, back to each other, then back at Matt.

Tyler being the first to react, looked at Jeremy in disgust while he spoke to Matt, 'sounds fine to me cause your sister already chose me.' He finished his sentence with a glance at Matt then he walked swiftly to the bar where Vickie was collecting drinks.

Jeremy was confused, he looked at his palms then realised how much shit they would be in if anyone found out about the night before.

Jealousy over took Jeremy as he looked up to see Vickie turn to kiss Tyler, but breathed a sign of relief when he saw how hesitantly Tyler kissed her back.

Tyler turned, looked at Jeremy, stared at him from across the bar then did a slight smile.

Jeremy became lost in thought as he began to walk towards the men's bathroom. He felt someone bump into his shoulder sending him stumbling to the side.

'All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's real nice,' Jeremy began trying not to hide a smile.

'I don't need to impress her, I already won.' Tyler said keeping stone faced until everyone looked away, then he winked.

His wink sent butterflies wild in Jeremy, who had to cover his face and walk away to stop himself from giggling.

A/N: now this story is incomplete but I'm having writers block so I'll probably start anything shipping story between Bonnie and Damon :) so enjoy I guess?


End file.
